Just Ask
by iLUVmichi
Summary: [ONESHOT] Michi. It wasn’t the hardest thing to say at least, not to Mimi. Tai on the other hand…


**Author's Note: Uhh...pointless little story that I decided to write. Read and Review.**

_The italics are either their thoughts or emphasized words._

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

**Just Ask**

"So, I'm standing in line, right?" Tai said as he sucked on his lollypop. "And the stupid little brat in front of me kept kicking me, _for no reason_!"

Mimi gave him a sympathetic look.

They were walking through the park to Tai's house after one of his games (which they undoubtedly won). The others had gone off to do "other things". With his duffle bag on his shoulder, muddy shoes in one hand, and lollypop in the other, which Mimi had given him after their win (she really didn't bring anything to give him and it was only thing she figured he'd like in her purse), he was telling Mimi about the "stupid little brat" that kept kicking him at the checkout line in the mall yesterday.

"So, I'm about to aks his mom—." Mimi stopped on her tracks and turned to him.

"What did you just say?" she asked with an amusing look.

"So, I'm about to aks his mom—." He started to say, slower this time, making sure Mimi caught on to every single word; but her giggles interrupted him. "What?" He was confused. What was so funny?

"You mean 'ask'," she said to him. It wasn't the hardest word to say; at least, not to her. Tai on the other hand…

"Yeah. Aks." He gave her a confused look. He really couldn't see what the problem was.

"No, no, no. Assk," she repeated, slightly emphasizing the fact that the 'sss' came before the 'kah'.

"Aks." He was really confused now. What was so wrong about the way he said the word?

She groaned. Was it really that hard to say it?

"Okay. Repeat after me. Assk," she instructed.

"Aks."

"NO. Asssk."

"Aks."

She was getting irritated but she wasn't going to stop until he said the word right. She was a girl on a mission and she wasn't going to give up.

He just didn't know what was so wrong with the way he was saying it. He's always said the word like that and nobody said anything about it.

"Okay, Tai. One more time. Asssssssk. It's like saying 'ass' with a 'k' at the end," she told him with a come-on-its-not-rocket-science-hell-its-not-even-science look.

He slowly nodded. He finally got the concept of it, kind of.

"Alright. Assss-k. Asss-k. Ass-k. Ask." He smiled at himself. He finally got it. He felt like a kid who had finally been taught how to use the toilet. Okay, not the best comparison, but he felt good about himself.

Mimi smiled at him too; well, rather, her accomplishment. A very fine, muscular, chocolaty accom—_eww, what am I thinking?_ She frowned at herself. What _wa_s she thinking?

She cleared her throat (and her mind), and said to him, "Alright. Now, use it in a sentence."

He thought about it for a while. Not because it's hard to think of a sentence that you can use that word in; he wanted to say a 'special' sentence. Then he smiled as the perfect sentence (well, technically a question) popped into his mind.

"Okay." He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a bit. This had to be fast and done in one try; no fumbling. "WouldyousayyesifI asssked yououttodinner?" There he had done it. Although his words were all jumbled up together, he managed to ask her out and use the word correctly in a sentence.

She just smiled at him, not really acknowledging what the questing was referring to.

"See. Now you got it. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She said and then kept walking. But once she noticed Tai wasn't following her, she turned back. "What?"

"You still didn't answer my question," he simply replied, putting on a completely calm façade, even though inside it was anything but calm.

Then it dawned on her that he actually was asking her out. She could feel the blood rising to her face, turning it into a slightly pinkish color. _Play it cool, Mimi. Act like you're thinking about it._

She looked straight at Tai. "Dinner with you? Hmmm." She pretended to think. "Sure, I guess," she replied, but on the inside she was screaming, "YES! YES! YES!"

"Well, geez Mimi, if you don't want to go, you can say no," he said all the while thinking "Please don't. Please don't. _Please_ don't!"

"No, no. I'll go." _Keep it cool, Mimi. You can jump up and down and do your little victory dance once you get home._

"Alright." _YES! This is waaaayy better than winning some game._

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"We shall," he said. She couldn't help but giggle. He was just so cute!

Once he was walking side-by-side with Mimi, Tai idly put his hand around Mimi's shoulders and slightly pulled her closer to him. She, of course obliged; she had no objections.

"So what happened at the checkout line?" she asked.

"Let's see. Oh yeah. So the stupid little brat kept kicking me. And I was about to aks his mom, when she…" he went on, but Mimi stopped listening.

She let out a little sigh. At least ONE good thing came out of this. And that's Tai for you. At least now, he was HER Tai.

* * *

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Review please. Thank you.**


End file.
